


O Legado Perdido

by BeeHime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeHime/pseuds/BeeHime
Summary: Algo de errado aconteceu quando Severus activou uma portkey ao escapar do castelo de Lucius desaparecendo num mar de chamas.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: 'Harry Potter' pertence a J. K. Rollings e 'Lord of the Rings' é da autoria de J. R. R. Tolkien, esta fanfiction foi escrita apenas para alimentar a minha perversa musa!

"SEVERUS!" gritou Lucius Malfoy enraivecido, alcançando o topo das longas escadas de granito, fazendo com que o mestre de poções parasse centímetros da janela que acabara de abrir, e que pela qual tencionava escapar.

Devido à estupidez crónica de Potter e dos seus amigos de se armarem em heróis, acabaram por ser capturados na mais óbvia armadilha de sempre, e desta vez nenhum dos adultos estava por perto para os ajudar quando as coisas deram para o torto! Desse modo Severus Snape fora obrigado a comprometer o seu papel de espião, expirando assim desnecessariamente um insubstituível recurso da Ordem de Fénix; ao ser descoberto pelos os Deatheaters depois de ter posto a salvou os miúdos.

Olhando para trás de si sobre o seu ombro, Severus viu o élfico slytherin aparecer bloqueando a única entrada da divisão. Não havia duvida, Lucius conhecia-o muito bem, ao contrário dos restantes idiotas que pensaram em o encurralar no rés-do-chão bloqueando as saídas mais óbvias, o aristocrata que previra as suas intenções, subiu sem demora até a mais alta torre da sua antiga residência de verão. O castelo de Mooramond, como as terras envolventes, foram doadas pelo rei por serviços prestados à coroa, depois do clã deste emigrar para Escócia no final do século treze.

"Que loucura pensas que estas a fazer!" Exclamou rispidamente o Lorde Malfoy, os seus olhos metálicos ardiam quase friamente, evocando aborrecimento mais do que choque pela sua traição. Não era o acto cometido por ele, que a postura rígida de Lucius parecia repreender, mas, as consequências que pagaria pela ousadia de tal acção, e com isso, os lábios de Severus esticaram-se num sorriso aprazível rodando resto do corpo e defrontando sem temor o seu companheiro, enquanto este avançava em largas passadas em sua direcção devorando num ápice a distância que os separava.

"Lucius!" Sussurrou Severus, estendo rapidamente um dos seus braços estancado a marcha de Malfoy com a ponta da sua varinha que espetara de encontro ao peito deste. "Apesar de não estares presente na altura, sabia que serias o primeiro a me encontrar." Afirmou estudando o belo rosto do feiticeiro ignorando o que anteriormente bradara.

"Porquê?" Disse autoritariamente como estivesse a falar com uma criança traquina que inadvertidamente pregara uma partida de mau gosto; descartando ameaça que a varinha no seu peito representava agarrou rudemente o tecido negro do casaco do homem a sua frente, puxando-o para si sem obter qualquer resistência física deste.

"Não tenhas medo por mim..." respondeu Severus permitindo o movimento; ambos sabiam mesmo que não tivessem escolha, nunca lutariam um contra o outro, e neste momento Lucius não o impediria de escapar, apenas queria respostas para o acto impulsivo que cometeu. Apesar das aparências existia entre eles uma profunda amizade, que subsistia desde que se conheceram várias décadas atrás não havia nada no mundo que quebrasse a lealdade entre eles.

"Desculpa-me!" Severus sussurrou agarrando a nuca do lorde emaranhando os seus dedos pelas longas madeixas e puxando o rosto deste para junto de si mergulhando os seus negros olhos em argênteo. "Terei cuidado!" Mas a mente astuciosa do feiticeiro segredou algo muito mais importante a Malfoy. Seguidamente para irritação deste e sabendo que Lucius não o esperava, Severus depositou um beijo na sua testa usando o choque subsequente para se desprender dele, e saltando da janela atrás de si.

Fora tão rápido que Lorde Malfoy perdeu valiosos segundos a olhar atónito para a maldita janela, tentando compreender o que acabara de acontecer. "SEVERUS!" O nome do professor de poções soltou-se da sua garganta ressequida ribombando pela diminuta divisão. Com os olhos cheios de horror encurtou a distância que o separava da inócua abertura tirando prontamente a sua varinha do seu fino robe quase rasgando o bolso, antes de se debruçar grosseiramente no parapeito temendo ver a figura do seu amigo esmagada de encontro as pedras vários metros abaixo, mas o que viu nesse instante o deixou ainda mais aterrado, ceifando instantaneamente o feitiço que tinha nos lábios e que salvaria o seu amigo da insensatez que acabara de cometer.

Sob o inesperado clamor aveludado da voz de Severus, Lucius avistou labaredas duma cor turmalina brotarem do braço esquerdo do Slytherin, engolindo em segundos a figura esguia do feiticeiro, instantes depois de começar o fogo preternatural consumira o ser do seu amigo sem piedade, emudecendo o seu sofrimento não restando nada atrás de si a não ser cinzas e farrapos ardentes que caíram delicadamente no fundo mergulhando nas frias águas do lago que banhava o sopé da antiga fortaleza.

Amargurado fechou os olhos, tentando controlar o seu desespero, 'n-não...não acabei de ver... Severus...ele não morreu!' Considerou abanado furiosamente a cabeça negativamente; 'ele esta são e salvo em Hogwarts e quando eu lhe colocar as mãos em cima, vai desejar não me ter tirado do sério!' Prometeu, voltando as costas a janela. Inspirando fundo soltando o ar devagar, tentando se compor algo que naquele momento parecia impossível! Alargando os seus punhos serrados guardou cuidadosamente a sua varinha receando quebra-la com a tensão que o seu corpo possuía naquele instante. Sentia uma vontade imensurável de bater em alguém, raiva era melhor do que o gélido sentimento de impotência que preenchia o seu coração, em bruscas passadas dirigiu-se a lareira mais próxima. Implorando silenciosamente a todos os deuses que o pudessem ouvir, pelo salvo-conduto de Severus e que o acidente que presenciara não significasse a sua perda, nem ele nem a sua pequena família saberia o que fazer se isso acontecesse!


	2. Capítulo Um

Abriu os olhos. O negrume da noite encerrava o seu ser num manto escuro. Na sua mente confusa estranhas palavras pareciam ecoar sussurrando uma estranha melodia, sentia o seu corpo dolente e estranhamente leve, como se amarras do mundo real tivessem sido cortadas e ele pairasse envolto num mar de água cálida que apaziguava a dor e a mágoa outrora sentida. Porém o mais extraordinário era a magia no seu âmago que em vês de palpitar com cada batida do seu coração serenamente, agora mudo, parecia brotar numa torrente assustadora ressoando com cada pulsar daquele estranho mundo como estivesse feliz de regressar a casa.

Lágrimas teriam jorrado dos seus belos olhos negros quando lhe sussurraram o que esquecera - as atrocidades que sofrera numa longínqua vida que cruelmente lhe fora roubada por uma sombra atroz - se não fosse aquela voz familiar que se elevou acima das demais cingindo a sua tremeluzente chama na sua doce luz. Amargura que sua alma ainda ferida carregava tornara-se de súbito insuportável, agravada apenas pela sua última passagem pelo reino mortal; macula essa que gravaram sem piedade sobre cicatrizes mal saradas e que a estranha voz parecia acalmar, embalando-o nos seus braços.

'Oh, meu querido! Perdoa-me por não te deixar desvanecer como o teu coração realmente deseja!' sussurrou o espírito tristemente, consolando a forma adormecida nos seus braços. 'Tão escuro seria o mundo se a tua radiância deixasse de existir!'

'Os sacrifícios que sofreste não foram em vão meu pequeno, e o legado que escondeste do inimigo e carregas-te contigo deste mundo, continua escondido dos seus pérfidos olhos; tal como os outros três meu amor continuam livres do seu toque! Contudo, o perigo espreita e preciso que regressasses, antes do mundo escurecer de novo. Prometo-te que encontraras felicidade que te foi negada na vida que deixas-te.' Nisto o espírito carregou o delicado ser para onde os seus irmãos acabaram de construir o corpo que ele habitaria devolvendo-lhe a imortalidade que tinha direito.


	3. Capítulo Dois

Acordou. Acima dele a gélida manhã brotara da escuridão da noite, acariciando o seu corpo entorpecido velando silenciosamente por ele. A névoa que reinava na sua mente mantinha-o imóvel sobre o manto de Arda que ressoava alegremente por o ter de volta; podia sentir Wenya na sua mão pulsar em simpatia, resplandecendo de vida e enchendo o chão em seu redor de flores, e despertando as árvores adormecidas. Ele podia ouvi-las de novo, como outrora! Suspirando fundo tomou controlo da sua relíquia tal como dos seus pensamentos, pondo um pouco de ordem na turbulência da sua alma.

Recordava grande parte da sua longa memória, embora pedaços da sua história se encontrarem fragmentados ou esbatidos pelo tempo! Todavia, havia um evento que estava ainda demasiado nítido, fora gravado no seu ser com cada reincarnação mortal; depois do seu corpo original desaparecer deste mundo e os Valar negarem à sua a mutilada alma a obscuridade que tanto desejava! Foi assim, com a sua adquirida mortalidade que a sua alma foi reforjada de novo; esquecendo quem realmente fora, possibilitando que o seu frágil ser sarasse o que podia ser sanado. Contudo, nem sempre o que se perde pode ser recriado, e as cicatrizes da sua alma não desapareceram; apesar de milénios terem passado, a ele muito pouco lhe parecia!

Sentou-se; o seu corpo fora envolvido cuidadosamente num roupão élfico finamente bordado, da mesma cor do tecido, os seus negros cabelos que anteriormente não passavam dos seus ombros agora deslizavam pelas suas costas e tórax banhando a sua cintura e enleando-se pelas suas vestes opalinas submergindo na negrura do pano.

Este corpo era diferente do que possuíra anteriormente como Severus. Severus! Pensou, será que ainda poderia reclamar esse nome como seu? Aqui?! Interrogou-se, ou deveria usar o seu nome original, Celebrimbor. Não... ele já não era esse ingénuo elfo! Contudo, também não podia dizer que era Severus na sua totalidade, a memória do mago não abrangia séculos de existência imortal. Porém, ambos eram intrínsecas partes do seu ser que não podiam ser postas de lado!

Fechou os olhos ao esfregar as mãos delicadas pelo seu rosto exausto, estava na hora de descobrir quem era! Por isso, ergueu-se tremulamente da sua cama de folhas secas que parecia reclamar da sua ausência; o círculo de árvores a sua volta parecia ter despertado da sonolência de inverno cobrindo-se de verde, para além delas o élfico mago distinguiu um bosque sombrio e tristonho acentuado pela luminosidade que o cercava.

'Wenya!' Pensou suspirando com resignação, o anel de turmalina, envolto em mithril e ouro que repousava inocentemente na sua mão esquerda era responsável por devolver a vida aquele lugar. Não sabia quanto tempo repousara naquele sítio remoto, só desejava que isto não se tornasse num problema, ou manter a pequena jóia escondida seria complicado!

Pois, nunca o vira tão activo desde que o criara, foi como se a sua chegada o acordasse e quisesse recuperar o tempo perdido. E ele podia sentir a vontade de Wenya de quer expandir a sua influencia para além das fronteiras do circulo de árvores e expulsar a escuridão do bosque. Havia, algo de podre, fétido e perverso escondido muito longe dali a sul daquela desconhecida terra que corrompera o que outrora fora belo, mas, o élfico mago fez valer a seu intento sobre o anel que se submeteu sem problema, diminuindo aos poucos a sua influência na natureza que o circundava. Era perigoso atrair atenção desnecessária!

Guiado pelo canto das árvores, que se rebelavam contra a sua sonolência, encontrou perto dali um ribeiro e com as suas últimas forças ajoelhou-se à sua beira, espreitando o seu reflexo na água corrente. O seu rosto era semelhante ao de Severus, mas os traços ásperos que possuíra anteriormente foram atenuados, e o seu nariz adunco que antes se imponha sobre a sua estreita face aparecia agora em harmonia com as dimensões do seu rosto rematando a simples beleza dum elfo.

O seu criador devolvera-lhe a imortalidade, resgatando-o da vida triste que tivera! Não sabia se aprovava a ideia de ter o eterno como destino. Sentia-se cansado, pelo menos enquanto mortal não tinha lembrança de memórias que preferia não recordar, apesar de transportar no seu cerne uma mágoa que nunca tivera explicação! Não sabia o que fazer!

Olhando, para cima viu o céu diurno brinda-lo com um sorriso por entre as luminosas clarabóias rendilhadas das copas das árvores, todavia, o elfo podia sentir o negrume regressar de mansinho àquele tristonho lugar, velando o mundo a sua volta.

"Soren." Disse num suspiro mirando o diminuto firmamento azul que escondia as estrelas. Era esse o nome que escolheu para si, do qual o seu nome - Severus - derivava mas que neste mundo pouco significado tinha!

Então, enquanto contemplava o que fazer, o silêncio abafado em seu redor, foi rasgado pelo som de guinchos estridente, sobressaltando Soren. Alarmado ergueu-se rapidamente manchando a sua visão de negro. Aferrolhando os seus escuros olhos, cobriu a sua boca com as mãos tentando controlar a náusea e as tonturas que se elevaram dentro do seu ser o melhor que pode, no entanto, as vertigens que o assolavam e faziam estremecer obrigaram-no cair de joelhos. Lágrimas brotaram no canto dos seus olhos, felizmente não perdeu a luta com o seu estômago mas demorou demasiado tempo a se recompor, e quando deu por isso estava cercado por quatro gigantescas aranhas que rivalizavam em tamanho com a Aragog de Hagrid.

Fintando os terrores a sua frente, o indefeso elfo, preparou-se para enfrentar as bestas. Fechou os olhos concentrando-se na torrente indómita da sua magia que parecia ter aumentado de grandeza, preenchendo a sua alma com o seu calor. Sentindo-se afortunado, por não se achar de todo desfavorecido; então o élfico mago colocou ambas as mãos no chão lamacento da beira do riacho, apelando ao seu criador que lhe desse as forças que tanto necessitava para realizar a tarefa a sua frente. Nesse preciso momento, Wenya no seu dedo anelar, acordou ressoando com o seu poder, enchendo a clareira de luz.

Quase simultaneamente em seu redor profundas trincheiras abriram-se com um estrondo, sob os pés da praga que se aproximava dele, esmagando-as por entre guinchos estridentes os seus corpos sujos quando a terra se abateu sobre si sem deixar rasto do que acontecera. Porém, o uso de tanto poder esgotou Soren que perdeu a consciência não se apercebendo da chegada de vários indivíduos que caçavam esses mesmos monstros e se depararam com a estranha figura caída.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para quem não sabe, ou já não se recorda Aragog é uma acrumantula (uma gigantesca aranha preta) que Hagrid criou enquanto andava na escola antes de ser expulso por algo que não fez. Harry e Ron encontraram Aragog e as suas crias anos depois quando tentavam ilibar Hagrid no segundo volume da série - Harry Potter e a Câmara dos Segredos.


	4. Capítulo Três

Foi com surpresa que o grupo de elfos silvestres de Mirkwood, encontraram o corpo dum estranho tombado sobre o chão lamacento junto do pequeno ribeiro. Aproximaram-se com prudência, pois não era a primeira vez que a maldita praga de Dol Gudur usava astúcia a seu favor, no entanto para além do jovem elfo não encontraram vivalma! O rasto das aranhas que perseguiam desde o dia anterior parecia ter simplesmente desaparecido, como se a terra se tivesse aberto debaixo dos seus pés e as tivessem engolido!

Enquanto os seus companheiros rondavam a clareira à procura de pistas, um estranho elfo vestido de verde e castanho dirigiu-se sem delongas para a figura caída, que de inicio pensou morta! Pois só um elfo gravemente doente fecharia os olhos, e a morte era quase sempre inevitável se não obtivesse auxílio atempadamente! No entanto quando tocou num braço descoberto sentiu a pele quente apesar da brancura, virando o corpo inerte de costas pousou a cabeça loura sobre o peito deste. Nesse instante os seus olhos encheram-se de pânico e dos seus lábios dolentes soltou-se um clamor de aflição, ao ouvir o bater débil dum coração, chamando à atenção dos seus companheiros que tentavam solucionar o quebra-cabeças com que se deparavam.

Agindo depressa os elfos construíram uma liteira com ramos de madeira pardacenta que acharam junto do riacho, e com seus mantos verdes remataram a construção. Seguidamente com extremo cuidado deitaram o jovem entre as peles e após se certificarem que estava bem seguro partiram apressadamente pelo bosque escuro. Durante o resto desse dia e pela noite dentro não pararam nem se quer para descansar tal era urgência da sua imposta missão! Pouco antes do amanhecer do dia seguinte chegaram ao acampamento onde o resto do seu grupo os esperavam ansiosamente, mas não tardaram por lá e em breve partiram de novo! Desta vez a cavalo, levando o pequeno noldo para o reino do rei elfo de Mirkwood e assim nos braços do príncipe dessa terra, Soren, entrou nas cavernas de Thranduil quase quatro dias depois de chegar à terra media levado pelas águias de Manwë.

Soren permaneceu desacordado até que melódicos murmúrios numa familiar cadencia o libertaram da escuridão que o seu ser mergulhara. A pouco e pouco as palavras suavemente ditas tornaram-se claras aos seus ouvidos entorpecidos, e por momentos saboreou a língua que outrora fora sua, até que uma delas se elevou acima das outras avivando a sua memória de tempos longínquos, trazendo lágrimas aos seus olhos!

Ignorando a saudade que apertou o seu coração entreabriu os seus olhos molhados e espiou o que o rodeava. Deu por si num pequeno quartinho aconchegante, sem janelas, banhado pela luz doce das velas que suavizavam a austeridade dos adornos élficos na pouca mobília existente. Contudo, apesar da penumbra do aposento não tardou aos seus profundos olhos acharem o que procuravam, contíguo a ele, estavam três figuras, aos pés da confortável cama onde repousava.

O primeiro elemento do lado esquerdo era um estranho elfo vestido de verde e castanho com um ar exausto que Soren simplesmente ignorou, tal como o seu companheiro, um altivo e grave elfo com longas madeixas douradas enleadas numa singela coroa viva que flanqueava a origem do seu agravo.

"Agradecimentos não são necessários, meu amigo!" Disse a turvada visão dum nobre elegantemente envolto em cinza e argênteo que resplandecia apesar da simplicidade do traje que envergava; este último parecia ter saltado da sua longa memória, apertando a sua alma numa dolência quase insuportável! "Talvez o jovem pertença a um dos grupos errantes!" Nesse instante, olhar intemporal do elfo em questão foi atraído pela sua sentida admiração, com isso o senhor de Lothlórien prendeu os de Soren não tardando a reconhecer a fëa (alma) que espreitava através daqueles espelhos escuros chocando Celeborn e extinguindo a sua voz, caindo assim por terra a sua anterior suposição.

'Celebrimbor!' Ressoou entre eles como um clamor de trovão, fazendo o jovem noldo estremecer.

'Não pronuncies esse nome!' Implorou silenciosamente Soren, que inadvertidamente e sem intenção usara o seu poder invadindo a mente atordoada deste, obtendo muito mais do que o seu antigo nome do espírito do nobre elfo.

'Como?!' Indagou o senhor de Lothlórien desviando os olhos para a sua mão esquerda que repousava sobre o estômago deste, ele reconhecera aquela relíquia mas mantivera o seu silêncio, 'eu cumpri o que te prometi!' Exclamou atónito, ainda não conseguindo acreditar que estava a ver Celebrimbor no corpo daquele estranho jovem! Amargura daqueles tempos negros sussurrava no ar, banhando os seus corações com pesar.

"Celeborn?" Inquiriu Thranduil, despertando este, que observava a criança élfica com uma estranha dolência.

"Perdoa-me, mas posso-te pedir um favor!" Ainda abalado solicitou, enquanto o dourado rei o examinava circunspectamente; "se me deres permissão gostaria de falar com o rapaz a sós!" Lendo a inquisição nos olhos de Thranduil acrescentou cripticamente; "reconheci a insígnia que traz, no entanto foram os seus olhos que me fizeram lembrar algo que julguei ter perdido!"

O rei de Mirkwood olhou do seu amigo para a cama, notando pela primeira vez, que o seu hóspede recuperara os sentidos e fintava Celeborn como se este fosse a única forma real naquele quarto! Perto de si, o rei dourado, podia sentir o alívio de Legolas, ao constatar o mesmo; ponderando o rosto subitamente pálido do seu amigo, respondeu: "certamente, meu amigo, demora o tempo que precisares!" Trocando um olhar com o seu filho ambos saíram do quarto.

Assim que ficaram sós, a voz do sábio elfo cortou o silêncio. "Celebrimbor!" Disse mais uma vez clamando o antigo nome tremulamente num tom cheio de pesar, ficando preso na garganta o que queria dizer desde a última vez que se encontraram antes da invasão de Eriador.

"Soren," disse num murmúrio gasto quase insistente que Celeborn leu mais do que ouviu dos lábios do noldo. 'O meu nome é Soren!'

Celeborn aproximou-se do seu outrora amigo abanado afirmativamente a cabeça implicando que acataria o seu pedido. "Se eu pudesse teria te poupado a provação que passas-te!" Lágrimas desprenderam-se dos seus olhos imitando os de Soren. "El-Elrond, conseguiu recuperar o teu corpo a meu pedido-"

"Eu sei," interrompeu a voz vaga deste estendendo os braços, Celeborn caiu dentro deles em alguns paços, encerrando a pequena forma encontro a si; "obrigado, meu rei!" Murmurou, encontrando um pouco de conforto um num outro.

"Foi um erro da minha parte não ter cuidado melhor de ti," Soren virou o rosto depositou um beijo na sua face; "eras demasiado novo!" Celeborn retribuiu, o gesto de afecto enclausurando por entre as suas mãos a cabeça negra e beijando-lhe a testa, apagando as lágrimas deste com os seus dedos. "Não cometerei o mesmo erro!" Disse olhando-o nos olhos com determinação. "Regressaras comigo para Lothlórien!"

"Não!" sussurou quase imperceptivelmente; 'Os valar enviaram-me por alguma razão para esta terra, é aqui que tenho de ficar, pelo menos por enquanto!'

O profundo azul daquele olhar pareceu revoltar-se ardendo de encontro a Wenya que permaneceu mudo. 'Se a graça de Thranduil te for concedida, poderás permanecer no seu reino!' Informou. "Contudo viajaras comigo até Lothlórien, Galadriel ficara feliz por te ver." Soren sorriu melancolicamente recordando-se da Dama Branca; suspirando com resignação, acenou a cabeça, fechando os olhos. "Fica comigo..." Ainda se sentindo exausto, disse suavemente não querendo ficar só. Celeborn entrelaçou os seus dedos nas mãos deste e começou a cantar uma canção de embalar.


	5. Capítulo Quatro

Algum tempo mais tarde a voz de Celeborn morreu num murmúrio ao reconhecer a presença do rei élfico de Mirkwood; avesso ao que sentia um breve sorriso despertou no rosto do senhor de Lórien saudando uma amizade que esfriara com o silêncio corroído pelo tempo, e o bafo acre do ressentimento dum espectro que ainda macerava com crueza as cicatrizes por sanar duma guerra que só a longa memória de alguns ainda recordava! Contudo, ignorando entre ambos as mudas entrelinhas, permaneceu onde estava com os dedos enrolados sobre os do jovem noldo afagando-os com afeição.

"Paciência," proferiu, sentindo a relutância que nascera ao cair na noite dos olhos do pequeno elfo intensificar-se sufocando o seu coração em pânico quase expulsando da sua mente as sombras turvas de outrora! "Nunca foi uma virtude que te aprouvesse," e para seu infortúnio o regresso de Thranduil apenas exacerbara esse sentimento; "pelo menos quando temperada pela curiosidade!"

"Nem uma nem outra meu Lorde." Afirmou secamente, aproximando-se deste, descansando longos dedos sobre relevo dolente da barra da cama onde a sombra e a penumbra se entrelaçavam delicadamente na madeira quente. Na verdade tinha interesse em saber quem era o jovem elfo, contudo, não era a principal razão por que viera até aqui, mas, o elfo a sua frente!

"Talvez!" Anuiu sentindo a flama do seu amigo avizinhar-se, nele o sol do meio-dia parecia radiar inexoravelmente sobre as areias do deserto, e essa impressão parecia acalentar uma exactidão fora do comum. "Muitas foram as razões que poluíram a nossa amizade-" incertezas que herdas-te do teu pai concluiu no silêncio da sua alma.

"Nunca foi de ti, que tive dúvidas!" Interpôs como se lê-se nos ombros tensos do seu amigo o que ele pensava. As sobrancelhas douradas de Thranduil torceram-se queimando as costas do elfo em questão com seu desagrado, pois não viera para discutir com o senhor de Lórien, mas o humor sombrio do seu amigo não lhe deixava muita escolha!

"No entanto, tens que concordar que opinião de Oropher sempre tingiu a tua percepção nesse assunto!" Proferiu olhando por cima do ombro e fintando o seu amigo com honestidade lembrando-se de palavras duras que trocaram numa outra vida antes da opinião de Thranduil sobre os Anões se tornar tão frígida como a sua amizade com o elfo à sua frente, só a muito pouco tempo - desde do ultimo Concílio Branco - se voltaram a falar e mesmo assim havia demasiada formalidade entre ambos!

"Não sejas injusto!" Redarguiu imperiosamente o rei louro; "Nunca te julguei, pela tua escolha!" Mas Celeborn podia ler-lhe no rosto que mesmo assim a sua mulher não era alguém que estimasse. "As diferenças entre mim e a Senhora de Lórien são de outra natureza." Proferiu com finalidade não querendo remoer mais o passado.

As aspirações de Galadriel sempre lhe soaram mal evocando aos olhos de Thranduil a impetuosidade que corroera Fëanor. Não diria que era culpada de algum crime mas nela havia a mesma disposição que trouxera tanta desgraça à Terra Média, e ele não desejava que Celeborn pagasse o preço das suas ambições, mais do que já sofrera pelas acções daquela família, por mais ténue que a relação entre ambas as partes fosse!

"Não quero continuar a discutir esse assunto, que já devia estar morto e enterrado entre nós, muito menos aqui!" Clamou num murmúrio cinzento controlando a voz para não acordar o pequeno elfo. "Além do mais, Mithrandir finalmente chegou, e o tempo escasseia Celeborn!" Exclamou deslizando o olhar do rosto meio iluminado do seu amigo com intento de se ausentar do quarto e pôr algum espaço entre ambos antes que ele dissesse algo que se arrependeria mais tarde! No entanto, ao deixar cair a sua atenção nas mãos ternamente entrelaçadas de ambos, uma estranha sensação assolou o seu coração e por um momento a pedra verde que descansava no dedo do jovem pareceu refulgir como a Elessar de Eärendil; um arrepiou gélido percorreu corpo de Thranduil como um presságio evocando um murmurinho duma familiar melodia.

"Tens razão o tempo diminui;" Alheio ao pressentimento do Rei Dourado, este, deu-lhe razão. Esse assunto já deveria ter virado cinzas e poeira nos lábios do tempo, mas, apesar de longos anos se terem perdido ainda assombrava as coisas entre eles! Por fim fortificando a sua vontade o senhor de Lórien erguendo-se da cama desprendendo com resignação as mãos alvas do jovem, e rodando sobre si disse.

"Com cada dia que finda o nosso mundo escurece mais um…" Perturbado o nome de Celeborn escapou quase inaudivelmente por entre a fronte enrugada deste despertando atenção do seu companheiro e afogando a sua voz harmoniosa. "… pouco!"

Deixando palavras morrerem no silêncio, o elfo estudou o enigma que ardia nos olhos límpidos de Thranduil velando-lhe o rosto numa estranha expressão, e por um bater de coração pânico quase tomou conta dele. No entanto ao deixar cair ligeiro o seu olhar sobre a figura inerte certificou-se que Wenya estava inerte para seu alívio. Contudo, sabia que algo lhe escapara a sua percepção e quando os seus olhos cruzaram-se de novo ainda podia ler no semblante aparentemente calmo perguntas que não sabia se devia ser ele a responder.

"Ele não te é desconhecido!" Resignação ardeu-lhe no peito ao ouvir tom nivelado quase áspero do seu companheiro que contemplava de braços cruzados o jovem Elfo.

"Não." Afirmou vendo irritação incendiar-se nos olhos de Thranduil prometendo a Celeborn que se não gosta-se do que ouviria pagaria caro a sua pressuposta deslealdade, "Mas a ti também não o é!" Suspirando com resignação saiu da divisão sendo perseguido pelo seu companheiro.

"Que queres dizer com isso?" Inquiriu Thranduil sob a melodia dos passos solenes do seu amigo que ecoaram no desprovido corredor. Vendo que não obteve resposta imediata o rei dourado rosnou com desagrado o nome do seu companheiro.

Este por fim estancou o paço voltou-se para o elfo e começou a contar uma história à muito enterrada, em parte conhecida do seu ouvinte negando por enquanto a resposta que este desejava. Para Celeborn seria justo começar pelo princípio mesmo incorrendo de novo no desagrado do seu companheiro.

"A muito tempo atrás durante a Segunda Era," murmurou o senhor de Lothlórien, "sob a forma de Annatar, Sauron, ludibriou os artífices de Erigion e com o seu auxílio foram criados vários anéis élficos," Thranduil fintou apreensivo as linhas graves do seu amigo ao escutar o inicio de uma conhecida lengalenga, e não pode deixar de se questionar o que é que isso tinha a ver com todo o resto? No entanto seguiu o seu amigo que se esquivara pelo corredor.

"De entre os quais, os Sete (anéis dos anões) e os Nove (que foram oferecidos mais tarde por Sauron aos mortais) tiveram a sua influencia. No entanto, Celebrimbor que começara a desconfiar das intenções de Annatar criou em segredo Narya, Nenya, Vilya e-" nisto o senhor de Lórien susteve brevemente o seu discurso prendendo na sua mente o nome de Wenya- "desse modo a vil criatura nunca os corrompeu!"

"Celeborn!" Cortou Thranduil num tom tingido por impaciência e sarcasmo cruzando temporariamente os braços de novo, mas o elfo prosseguiu a sua narrativa monotonamente ignorando o seu nome, agravando o Rei Dourado.

"Por isso, Annatar só ficou a saber da sua existência depois de usar pela primeira vez o Um anel alertando os elfos da sua verdadeira identidade e intento," aqui o seu suspirou esbateu-se na penumbra que se desfez quando estancou o passo novamente sob o azul da copa de uma clarabóia que incendiou num fogo frigido as figuras que transpuseram a sua fronteira. "Enraivecido Sauron atacou Eriador com mais ferocidade que Gil-galad antevira e grande parte da região caiu sob o seu controlo, mas antes de ser capturado por este quando Ost-in-Edhil finalmente caiu e o reino de Erigion ser deixado em ruínas, Celebrimbor escondeu os anéis que criara, e apesar de ter falhado em manter fora do seu alcance os outros," proferiu com coração apertado enquanto reflectia se seria sensato dizer a Thranduil sobre o anel! Remordendo a sua dúvida com afinco voltou-se para o seu amigo fintando olhos fugazes que brilhavam como o gélido norte, "conseguiu proteger com sucesso os que criou e mesmo sob tortura Sauron nunca ficou a saber onde é a quem ele os dera ou onde se encontravam!" Inquietação começava a se resplandecer no rosto do elfo à sua frente com mais intensidade contrastando com a sua dolência.

"Celeborn! Não necessito que me relembres do passado, a minha memória não é curta," disse os seus lábios de cor limão amarrotaram-se rudemente imitando o seu sobrolho emoldurando por completo a sua irritação, "e os acontecimentos até a batalha de Dagorlad não me são desconhecidos!"

"Duvido que o senhor de Mordor, onde quer que ele esteja, não suspeite que Imladris é abençoada por mais que a linhagem de Elrond, e não te falarei de Lothlórien," Disse friamente cerrando os punhos, rasgando a pele. "O meu reino não é tão afortunado!" Exclamou aproximando-se do seu companheiro. "Além do mais, eu não sou cego nem néscio, meu caro." Afirmou espetando um dedo no peito forrado a argênteo e cinza. "O paradeiro dos anéis pode ter escapado à sua mesquinha mente, por isso, persegue o meu povo com tanta ansiedade na incerteza que resida aqui escondido um deles, não foi só para nos dividir que o Necromancer tomou Dol Guldur! Todavia, nas mãos de Mithrandir reside mais que o poder que os Valar lhe concederam." Falou das suas suspeitas quase num suspiro a sua voz perdendo um pouco da veemência que lhe dera a cada passo, fazendo Celeborn sorrir austeramente. Não era de espantar a sua suspeita, Thranduil podia ser rei dos elfos silvestres e apreciar uma existência mais simples mas ele não deixava de ser um Sindar, e o conhecimento que possuía e o dom que lhe fora concedido não se perdia facilmente! Também não ajudava que os anéis criados por Celebrimbor não eram objectos indolentes, neles brotava como água numa nascente um desígnio fora do comum e igualmente difícil de conter! As suspeitas de Thranduil tinham fundamento.

"Nunca te ofenderia de tal forma!" Disse prendendo a mão do seu amigo por instantes afastando-a do seu ser e acariciando-a ternamente antes de a soltar tentando atenuando a força intempestiva à sua frente. "Eu sei que de todos nós o teu reino é o mais desfavorecido, mas o que tenho para te dizer é importante." Afirmou.

"O que é que essa historia tem a ver com o que te perguntei?" Disse queimando o espaço entre ambos.

"Porque o elfo que o teu filho encontrou é uma dádiva dos Valar!" Suspirou prendendo os olhos licorosos bem junto dos seus.

"Detesto ter de me repetir." No seu rosto Celeborn podia sentir o vapor do seu descontentamento. "Celeborn."

Recuando considerou a sua resposta com relutância e quando finalmente falou não pode deixar de chocar Thranduil. Observando o rosto estupefacto do elfo à sua frente, Celeborn indagou-se se a historia se repetiria como tinha o péssimo hábito de acontecer com quem se esquece do passado.


End file.
